reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayside School Musical
Wayside School Musical is the second film of The Adventures of Nicktoon Island. Plot Todd and Maurecia meet at a New Year's Eve party while both are at a ski lodge during winter break. Todd is the captain of Wayside School's basketball team, and Maurecia is portrayed as shy and academic. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together (Start of Something New). They seem to be attracted to each other, and exchange numbers before parting. After break, Todd sees Maurecia in his homeroom, and she explains that she just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High over break. Todd shows Maurecia around the school, and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the summer musical auditions. This alarms Drama Club president Vicky, who assumes that Maurecia is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Vicky investigates the new girl and arranges for the scholastic decathlon captain, Dana, to find out about Maurecia's past academic achievements. During basketball practice, Todd has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Maurecia and the idea that he might enjoy singing more (Get'cha Head In the Game). Maurecia and Todd both go to the musical auditions where Vicky and her sister Tootie perform (What I've Been Looking For) but both are too shy to audition. When Maurecia finally summons the courage to step forward, Todd offers to sing with her, but Mrs. Jewels tells them that they are too late. After Mrs. Jewels apparently leaves, SpongeBob, the composer of the musical, trips and drops his things. Troy and Gabriella rush to help him, and they sing together as SpongeBob plays saxophone (What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)). Mrs. Jewels overhears them and gives them a callback audition. When the callback list is posted, Vicky is furious to learn that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the Wildcats are shocked that Todd and Maurecia have auditioned for a musical. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents (Stick To The Status Quo), alarming both Dana and Todd's friend Triton. Since Maurecia has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Dana and Triton want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. To help Todd and Maurecia return to normal, Triton and the basketball team trick Todd into saying that Maurecia is not important while she watches through a wi-fi link that the scholastic decathlon team and SpongeBob have set up. Maurecia is hurt (When There Was Me And You), she refuses to talk to Todd and decides not to audition for the musical. Triton and Dana feel guilty for ruining Todd and Maurecia's relationship, and decide to tell them the truth. After SpongeBob and the basketball team tell Todd what they did and offer to support him in callbacks, Todd goes to Maurecia's house and they make up. Intimidated after overhearing Maurecia and Todd practicing, Vicky convinces Mrs. Jewels to change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon, so that Mauericia and Todd cannot participate. SpongeBob overhears the conversation and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Dana and Maurecia use the school's computers to cause a series of mishaps that delay the big game and the decathlon. With both competitions delayed, Todd and Maurecia rush to the auditorium, as Vicky and Tootie finish performing their song (Bop To The Top), confident that their plan worked. Todd, SpongeBob, Triton and Maurecia then audition (Breaking Free) and Mrs. Jewels gives Todd, spongeBob, Triton and Maurecia the lead roles, making Vicky and Tootie understudies. Todd and Maurecia both win their respective competitions, and the film ends when the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate (We're All In This Together). Cast *Todd - Zac Effron *Maurecia - Gabriella * *